Get Sexy
Get Sexy is a pop song by the Sugababes, which is featured on the album Sweet 7. It was written by Phillip Lawrence, Ari Levine, Bruno Mars, Fred Fairbrass, Richard Fairbrass and Rob Manzoli. It was produced by The Smeezingtons. Tracklistings UK CD Single *Includes a two-sided poster. # "Get Sexy" - 3:16 # "Get Sexy" (Max Sanna & Steve Pitron Mix) - 7:13 # "Get Sexy" (Bitrocka Remix) - 6:03 # "Get Sexy" (Superbass Vocal Mix) - 5:23 UK iTunes download bundle # "Get Sexy" (Radio Edit) - 3:14 # "Get Sexy" (Max Sanna & Steve Pitron Mix) - 7:13 # "Get Sexy" (Bitrocka Remix) - 6:03 # "Get Sexy" (Superbass Vocal Mix) - 5:23 # "Get Sexy" (Hadouken! Remix) iTunes Exclusive German 2-Track # "Get Sexy" - 3:12 # "Get Sexy" (Superbass Vocal Mix) - 5:23 Versions There are three versions of the song: one featuring Keisha Buchanan's vocals, one featuring Jade Ewen's vocals and a demo. The single released featured Keisha Buchanan's vocals as it was released before she left the band. Jade's version of the song will be on the final version of Sweet 7.''' Song Meaning The song doesn't really have a meaning; it's just a fun, club song that everyone can get up and dance to. During the recording process, the writers were messing around with the girls, saying things like 'You girls are too sexy for this room, you're too sexy for the club', which was eventually included in the song, replacing the original chorus in the demo. Live Performances '''2009 18th November - The Radio Forth Awards - Edinburgh Assembly Rooms - Scotland, UK 20th November - Children In Need 2009, BBC1 - Bristol, England, UK 28th November - BBC 1Xtra Live - Sheffield Arena, England, UK 5th December - Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball - England, UK 25th December - Top of the Pops Christmas Special, BBC1 - England, UK 31st December - Top of the Pops Christmas Special, BBC1 - England, UK Lyrics Main Version (Hey) Yeah (Hey) Yeah When I’m walking down the street they say ‘Hey Sexy’ When I’m dancing in the club they say ‘Hey Sexy’ When I’m driving in my car, or I’m standing at the bar It don’t matter where I are, they say ‘Hey Sexy’ Silly boys, they loving me so much Silly boys, you can look but you can’t touch Silly boys, I ain’t got no time to talk Silly boys, just shut up and watch me walk ‘Cause I’m too sexy in this club Too sexy in this club So sexy it hurts If you feel sexy in this club Then go ahead and toast it up Take it down Lets get sexy right now (Now, now…) Get sexy right now (Now, now…) G-g-g-get sexy right now (Now, now…) Get sexy right now (Now, now…) N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-now When I’m shopping with my girls they say ‘Hey Sexy’ (Hey Sexy) In a two-piece at the beach they say ‘Hey Sexy’ (Hey Sexy) Wanna put me on their arms So they maximise their charms Yeah, I’m shining like a star Yeah, I’m so sexy Silly boys, they loving me so much Silly boys, you can look but you can’t touch Silly boys, I ain’t got no time to talk Silly boys, just shut up and watch me walk ‘Cause I’m too sexy in this club Too sexy in this club So sexy it hurts If you feel sexy in this club Then go ahead and toast it up Take it down Lets get sexy right now If I had a dime for every single time These boys stop and stare I’d be a billionaire If I had a dime for every single time These boys stop and stare I’d be a billionaire ‘Cause I’m too sexy in this club Too sexy in this club So sexy it hurts If you feel sexy in this club Then go ahead and toast it up Take it down Lets get sexy right now! (Now, now…) Get sexy right now (Now, now…) G-g-g-get sexy right now (Now, now…) Get sexy right now (Now, now…) N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-now Demo (Hey) Yeah (Hey) Yeah When I’m walking down the street they say ‘Hey Sexy’ When I’m dancing in the club they say ‘Hey Sexy’ When I’m driving in my car, or I’m standing at the bar It don’t matter where I are, they say ‘Hey Sexy’ Silly boys, they loving me so much Silly boys, you can look but you can’t touch Silly boys, I ain’t got no time to talk Silly boys, just shut up and watch me walk ‘Cause I’m too sexy In this club so sexy All these boys wanna touch All the time Now, now, if you feel sexy In this club Then go head toast it up Take it down Let's get sexy right now! (Now, now…) Get sexy right now (Now, now…) G-g-g-get sexy right now (Now, now…) Get sexy right now (Now, now…) N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-now When I’m shopping in the mall they say ‘Hey Sexy’ (Hey Sexy) In a two-piece at the beach they say ‘Hey Sexy’ (Hey Sexy) Category:Amelle Berrabah Category:Heidi Range Category:Keisha Buchanan Category:Jade Ewen Category:Songs Category:Sweet 7